


Cherubim

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Cherubim

When she woke up she couldn't see. Her heart leaped into her throat. Was she blind? She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, that's when she realized her hands were glowing different colors. Red, green, yellow, blue, colors swirled around her skin like a lava lamp. It would have been pretty, if it wasn't happening to her. She feverishly? Feverently? rubbed at her skin, trying to get it to stop. That only seemed to make it worse however, and caused it to burn. She hissed in pain and stopped, holding herself tight. LaShawn began to cry, she was terrified. 

Where was she? Was she dead? Hot tears ran down her face, and as they dropped, they began to float up and into the air. It was like floating raindrops. Raindrops. She remembered it was raining. She was at her brother's school, where was he? That was what gave her strength. She stood up, ignoring the pain and began to search. She called out for him and her voice seemed to echo loudly through the darkness. Something answered back, but it certainly wasn't her brother's voice. It was loud and unrecognizable, it sounded soft, yet strong. Several voices at once in fact. 

"Assimilate." "Succumb"  
"Accept" "Enjoy"  
"Hurt"  
"DIE"

They chanted over and over, and she couldn't take it. Her head began to pound, and she's tried to run, but they followed, the voices were everywhere repeating. She covered her ears, she covered her eyes. She wanted them to go away. She wanted to go away. She tripped, and it felt like the voices were right on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw herself laying right in front of her. It moved when she moved like a mirror image the only difference was her eyes were Pure White. She saw herself, naked, and vulnerable. Her skin began to burn again, and her back again to ached. As she watched herself before her, she could see something poking from her back. She began to cry again, and yet no sound came from her mouth. From her back, a set of wings pierced through, bloody yet beautiful, but the pain was too much and she blacked out again. She could still hear the chanting.


End file.
